ONESHOTS!
by degrassilove18
Summary: this is just a bunch of oneshots im writing because im to lazy to make them all into stories :   MOSTLY ECLARE. maybe some Adam, Drew, Alli, Jenna and KC stories to.
1. Dreams

**Hey Guys! , This is a ONESHOT I just randomly thought up like an hour ago ! :)  
Hope you like it ! :D**

**Its about Clare having a dream that becomes reality but her love for KC makes her think twice about how she feels about the mystery man.**

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV. **(the intire thing is Clare.)

_"Alli just give me my glasses."_

_"No Clare your eyes are to beautiful to have these again. Plus when I was looking at your eyes today, they told me to say no if I got ahold of your glasses."_

_I went to pull them from her when they flew into the road. CRAP_

_CRUNCH_

_"Thanks Alli."_

_I car had run over them. Wait no thats a hearse.. "I think their dead."_

_Whoa where the hell did he come from! "Uh .. It's Okay .. I dont need them.. I got .uh . Laser Surgery."_

_He was so Hot. I had never thought of anyone as hot, Not even KC. I mean yes KC was really good looking but who was this! _

_I wanted to grab him and kiss him! _

_"You have really pretty eyes." Oh a charmer too.. SAY SOMETHING CLARE!_

_"Uh.. thanks." WAS I REALLY BLUSHING. _

_holly this is embarasing._

_He got in his hearse and drove into the student parking._

_"Clare... "_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **_

Ugh I hate the Alarm Clock. Who the heck was that beautiful person in my dream?

I looked at my phone to see a text from KC_. Morning beautiful._

I texted back_. Good morning :)_

I went and grabbed some clothes and went to the shower. I looked in the mirror, whatever that dream was about Alli is right, Im not hiding my eyes again.

**_Later._**

Through the whole day not one person noticed my eyes. I mean come on I have been wearing Glasses my whole life!

I also could not stop thinking about that hot guy from my dream.

KC walked up to me. "Clare you look beautiful today."

"Why thank you," I stood up on my tippie toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Lunch?" I asked.

"I wish, Coach has the team doing drills today. Sorry."

"It's alright, Ill go find Alli."

"Okay, bye" he walked to the gym.

I went to find Alli. "Alli!" i had caught up to her. "Wanna go to the dot for lunch?"

"Yes!" we had left the school to go to the dot.

"Alli I dont think anyone has realized im not wearing glasses."

"Me and KC have!"

"Yeah but Jenna told people that I got BOOB SURGERY!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah and Wesley belived her and asked about the surgery but he ment the boobs and I thought he ment my eyes, and he touched my boobs to see what they felt like."

"That's rediculious, she is still mad that KC didn't fall for her tricks."

"Probably, but do you think I should just wear my glasses still?" I grabbed them out and was about to put them on when Alli Snatched them from my hands.

"Alli give them back." This was playing out jsut like my dream...

"No!"

"Alli just give me my glasses."

"No Clare your eyes are to beautiful to have these again. Plus when I was looking at your eyes today, they told me to say no if I got ahold of your glasses."

I went to pull them from her when they flew into the road. CRAP

CRUNCH

"Thanks Alli."

OMG IT WAS TEH HEARSE! "I think their dead."

Wow he was even hotter in person! "Uh .. It's Okay .. I dont need them.. I got .uh . Laser Surgery."

He was deffinatly hotter than KC.

"You have really pretty eyes." Funny how that still made me blush even though I knew he would say it.

"Uh.. thanks." I looked down, not wanting him to see me blush.

He mumbled a few words after I asked if I would see him around they went back into his hearse and drove off into the student parking.

"Clare I seen the way you jsut looked at him, you have a boyfriend. Stop it!"

Alli was right but there was an attraction to him I could not resist, and now that I knew he was real. This was going to be really hard.

* * *

**Haha I thought that would be cool to right.**

**and I was right. **

**It was fun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, okay so my story 'hes back thats all i need' i know i havent uploaded lately, BUT i was to excited about degrassi AND its on in 3HOURS&23MINUTES! (L)  
Im really excited. so anyway ill update a new chapter to the story this weekend sometime but in the meantime this should keep you satisfied.**

**ELIS POV**

I had wanted to do something amazing for Clare, she had given me a great year so far and what better way to thank her than an amazing christmas with her. I knew that she was going to her dads at noon on friday(christmasday) so I was going to spend time with her christmas eve. I honestly had no clue what I wanted to do for her, at all! Then again.. Im Eli fucking Goldsworthy. It will be amazing no matter what.. ahh i love my smuggness.

"Hello?" Clare answered her phone.

"Hello would a Clare Edwards happen to be there?" I was pretending to be a telemarketer, she hates them.

"Ugh! This is Clare WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"Excuse me miss.. " Changing my voice back to normal i said.. "Thats no way to speak to your boyfriend." haha I loved pissing her off.

"Eli I am seriously going to hurt you!"

"ohhhhhh shit, im scared now!"

"As you should be Goldsworthy. So why did you call? Just to get me worked up?"

"Why no my love, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to spend christmas eve with me?" I knew she loved when I pretended to speek like I was chillin with the Capulets.

"Of course I would Elijah."

"Very good!"

"Haha I got to go help mom with dinner, call you later?"

"Of course, I love you Clare Edwards." I swear I could hear the blood circulating in her cheeks.

"I love you to Elijah Goldsworthy" She replied shyly.

After I had hung up with Clare, Adam had called and asked to hangout, he wanted to show me some stupid unicorn video.

"Dude what the fuck is this? They are like high, this is retarted."

"Oh come on Eli its hilarious just wait this part is the best!"

'Well here we are at the Pokenos' the Blue thing said. 'This is lovely, this is a lovely vacationing spot' the charlie kid said. 'yeah yeah should be nice.. Execpt for the DRAGON!' the blue one said again.. this was kinda getting funny. 'There was supposed to be a dragon there' the blue one said. 'oh'-charlie 'Man we put a deposite down and everaythanng' the pink unicorn said. 'yeah, theres.. theres no dragon' said charlie. 'Well I can see that.. OBVIOUSLY' said the blue one. BAM (The dragon fell) 'OMG!' yelled the pink one. 'Oh that scared the crap out of me!' yelled the blue one. 'Well theres the dragon' said the pink one. 'yep' stated charlie 'Behold the horror' said the blue one. 'It is pretty scary' said charlie. 'Im hungry lets find an ihop' said the pink one.

"Okay man ill admit that was hilarious but WHAT THE FUCK. Randome much. I mean 'BLEH RAINBOW' what the hell is that about?"

"Ahah" Adam was on the floor laughing. "ITS JUST.. SOOO .. OMG. HILRIOUS! "

"Yeah... "

* * *

**LATER WITH CLARE, ON CHRISTMAS EVE**

"So why are we at the ice rink?"

"Clare you shouldn't expect things from me.. im spontanious and whether you understand that or not.. well i dont care."

She rolled her eyes at me and lightly slapped my arm. "So are we going to skate or just watch people?"

"Well I thought watching them would be cute and romantic.. dont you?"

Again with the slapping. "Holly clare you are agressive. Alright we will skate, gimmie a sec?"

"Alright."

**CLARES POV**

Eli had left to get us skates and I was sitting on the bench where he had left me. The rink was packed tonight but it was so beautiful with all the christmas lights. I couldnt believe thathe had thought about skating. I had just never really thought of him skating.

"So these should fit you right?"

"uhmm .. 8?"

"yeah."

We had put on our skates and made our way to the rink. I had taken Figure skating lessons when I was a little bit younger so this wasnt that hard. Eli looked scared of the Ice.

"You alright Eli?"

"Yeah just a little out of touch with the Ice. You'd think I would have came here without you so I didnt look like a fool."

"Awe you dont look like a Fool, you look cute all ashamed."

* * *

**Hey sorry I was going to finish the whole thing tonight but I am going to finish it later. Im so tired and I NEED TO BE UP WIDE AWAKE FOR DEGRASSI. Im also hungry. So love you all :) and once again im sorry :( **


	3. Canada Day love

Canada Day

I was bored, thought of Eclare fic and wanted to write a canada day fanfic one-shot. Hope you like it.

**CLARE**

"Alli I told you I did not want to come to these fireworks tonight."

"Clare you have barley left the house since what happened with KC." Alli replied.

"There would be a bold reason for that.. im trying to forget him thank you."

"What better way then to forget him by meeting some sweet guy here by the beach under some romantic fireworks?" Alli replied with while she begged me to stay.

I thought to my self in my head who would want to come to fireworks by themselves ?

"Alli no one comes to these things by themselves thats stupid."

"What about him?" she asked pointing at some handsome, mysterious, dark haired boy. Actually older than a boy, almost a man maybe 19?

"He is cute but what if someone is with him and he is waiting for someone or something ?" I think I just didnt want to get over KC yet, this guy looked soo hot.

"DAMIT Clare, stop stalling! Go over there and say hello."

"No noooo way Alli!" she started to push me as I struggled.

**ALLI**

One way or another iwas getting Clare to stay and have fun tonight, I had noticed some hot guy sitting on the beach all by himself looking at the water, Clare would fall for that. I just wanted to get back to making out with Drew under the fireworks to tell you the truth.

"Cummoonn Clare your going whether you like it or not."

on quick shove and she was on her way.

**ELI **

"Owww watch where your-" I was stunned at this girl who just fell on me. "oh. hi. sorry. "

"Dont appologize to me, I should say sorry, my friend over there- " she pointed to no one .. " oh she is gone.. well she pushed me over here."'

"Thats fine, im glad she did, you have really pretty eyes." I noticed she had bright blue eyes when a huge firework shot up high in the sky.

"uh thanks?" she sounded confuzed, yes beautiful that was a comment..

"No problem, so my name is Eli, yours?"

"Eli, I like that name.. my name is Clare." her smile was so bright. I could not believe this girl just fell on me.

**CLARE**

I was going to have to thank Alli for pushing me, not that she deserved a thank you.

"So are you here with someone?" what are you thinking Clare of course he is here with someone have you opened your eyes he is so good looking.

"Uh no acctually, just me."

What? am I in luck tonight or am I dreaming ?

"Oh, I see."

He smirked at me.. then he chuckled. "Would you like to sit with me?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP :D stay calm Clare.. "yeah sure.. "

His smirk was goregous.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"well im 17, my birthday is in a few mon-"

Someone had bumped into me, some drunk couple I think. I relized I had landed on Eli again. When I looked up to appologize I caught a glimpse of his eyes. The most beautiful Green.

He started to lean into me, to kiss me? I leaned into not caring what was happening.

"Uhhmm, can I kiss you?" A loud roar of people screaming at the fireworks finalle almost scared me but I was in a pair of nice warm arms.

Say something Clare.. I nodded slowly mostly still dazed.

Our lips touched. The last firework Exploded.

I think I just fell in love..

**ELI**

"Whoaa"

"yeah whoaa" Clare repeated.

A/N hope you guys liked it, and if your reading my other stories. IM SORRY i havent written in a while i promise i will soon! love youss


End file.
